


Неправильные звезды

by Raehash



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Gen, Humour, Юмор, приключения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raehash/pseuds/Raehash
Summary: "Неправильные Звёзды", творение умельцев горы-крепости Саламандастрон, озаряют небо над Рэдволлом уже который Новый Год...





	Неправильные звезды

\- Катти, Катти! Дочка, ну где же ты? – Звал свою дочь Тимьян, новый летописец и архивариус аббатства Рэдволл, едва удерживая в лапах большую стопку старинных книг.

Тимьян, или Тим, как его все звали, был белкой средних сезонов. Его буквально сегодня назначили на новую должность, и теперь он наводил порядок в библиотеке под чутким руководством бывшего летописца, старой мыши Ясеня. У Тима была прекрасная жена Милитрисса и маленькая дочка Катти.

И теперь отец семейства ходил меж стеллажами книг в библиотеке и искал свою любопытную дочь. Несколько минут спустя, Тим чуть не выронил книги из лап, когда заметил, как Катти сидит на полу перед раскрытой книгой и собирается вырвать страницу.

\- Дочка! Даже не вздумай!

Белочка посмотрела на отца большими зелёными глазками:

\- Папа, ты что? Книги нужно не рвать, а читать. – С этими словами она аккуратно перевернула страницу, а не вырвала её, как предполагал Тим.

Белка сел рядом с дочерью, поставив книги, которые он нёс, на нижнюю полку. Тимьян улыбнулся и легко посадил маленькую дочь вместе с книгой себе на колени:

\- Умница моя, ну и что же ты здесь нашла?

Белочка указала на неумело нарисованную разноцветными красками картинку:

\- Неправильные звёзды!

Тим посмотрел на картинку, потом взял книгу у дочки и бегло пролистал: в книге были только рисунки.

\- А ну-ка, пойдём сходим к дедушке Ясеню! – Сказал белка, поднимая белочку на руки.

Старик-мышь сидел за столом у окна и, сквозь толстые стёкла очков, читал какую-то старинную книгу, страницы которой пожелтели от времени. Тим подошёл к Ясеню и положил на стол рядом с ним раскрытую книгу:

\- Брат Ясень, извините, что отвлекаю, но не могли бы Вы сказать, что это за книга? Эти рисунки, они мне почему-то знакомы.

Экс-летописцу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы распознать, что это была за книга. Мышь усмехнулся:

\- Хе-хе, Тим, а ты что, себя не узнаёшь? – Ясень указал на рыжеватое пятно на странице, похожее на белку в синей тунике.

Тим не поверил своим глазам:

\- Что?! Это я?!

Катти на его лапах звонко засмеялась:

\- Папа, да ты такой знаменитый! Тебя даже в книжках рисуют!

Белка шикнул на дочь:

\- Тихо, милая, папа рассекречивает аббатские тайны! – Потом он перевёл взгляд на наставника. – Так что это за рисунки и… - Его слова прервал стук в дверь.

Не дождавшись ответа, библиотеку вошла высокая выдра и два маленьких выдрёнка, одетые в одинаковые синие туники. Старшая из выдр радостно воскликнула:

\- Тим, старый хулиган, как давно я тебя не видел, товарищ! Здравствуй Катти, и Вам доброго здравия, брат Ясень.

Тимьян улыбнулся старому приятелю:

\- Командор Рик, привет, водяной бродяга! Дэн, Тэн, привет, проказники! А где же твоя ненаглядная Алиса? Неужто оставил дома?

Командор усмехнулся:

\- Да сейчас, держи карман! Мою жёнушку, да в канун Новогоднего праздника дома оставить! Это же сказка из разряда детских страшилок! Она сейчас с Милитриссой помогает на кухне, а я решил узнать, чем занят здешний новый архивариус. Ну, что за книжку читаем, приятель? – Спросил Командор.

Тим поставил дочь на пол:

\- Катти, дорогая, иди поиграй с друзьями, папе и дяде Рику нужно поговорить. – С этими словами белка сел на скамью за стол и похлопал на свободное место рядом. – Пришвартовывайся, дядя Рик. – Произнёс Тим с улыбкой.

Когда Командор сел рядом со старым другом, Ясень посмотрел на них поверх очков:

\- А зачем детям идти играть? Они же могут послушать сказку про своих родителей?

Услышав слово «сказка», Катти, Дэн и Тэн тут же возникли рядом:

\- Ура! Сказка!

\- Можно нам послушать?

\- Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Ясень кивнул:

\- Конечно, детки, усаживайтесь.

\- Пошли, мальчики. – Махнула Катти лапой и забралась под стол, это же сделали братья-выдрята. Уже секунду спустя, весёлая троица сидела по обе лапы от бывшего летописца и разглядывали картинку в книге, на которой были изображены, по всей видимости, их отцы, а между ними из земли бил фонтан из разноцветных пятнышек.

\- Как только я начну, вы должны сразу понять, о чём вся история. – Обратился почтенный старец к Тиму и Рику. – Той Зимой, Зимой Жемчужного Снега, в аббатстве собралось много зверей на кануне праздника Нового Года, и многие из них пришли с семьями. Прибавилось диббунов - прибавилось и забот. Поэтому тогдашняя аббатиса, Эльвия, придумала малышам занятие, чтобы они не мешали взрослым готовиться к празднику: она нашла листы пергамента и растительные краски, и устроила конкурс на лучший праздничный рисунок, со сладкими призами, разумеется.

Командор Рик задумчиво посмотрел куда-то в потолок:

\- Но я ничего такого не помню, мы с Тимом на все большие праздники приходили в Рэдволл, но конкурсов рисунков я не припомню.

Тимьяна будто осенило, он вдохновлено взмахнул пушистым хвостом:

\- Эй, я вспомнил, это было сезонов десять назад, если не больше! Мы не принимали участие в конкурсе не потому, что нас там не было, а потому что мы были заняты более важным делом! Я понял, что нарисовано в книге!

Предводитель выдр внимательно пригляделся к рисунку, и на его морде расплылась довольная улыбка:

\- Товарищ, суши вёсла! Это же наш салют!

\- Да, а я уж и забыл, как он выглядит, так долго мы уже его не готовили!

\- Но сегодня мы же вспомним былое, а, товарищ? – Подтолкнул локтем Командор друга-белку.

Тимьян посмотрел в окно, на темнеющее вечернее небо и сверкающий снег:

\- Ну конечно, дружище! Хотя у меня и пороху-то осталось всего на несколько залпов…

\- А что за салют? Папа, расскажи! – Принялась просить белочка.

\- Да, расскажите, как вы первый раз делали этот салют! – Подхватил просьбу Тэн.

Командор рассмеялся:

\- Ладно, ладно, маленькие корсары. Тим, рассказывай, у тебя языком работать всегда лучше получалось.

Белка-архивариус шутливо толкнул друга и начал историю:

\- Когда мы пустили в небо свой первый салют, мы были немного старше вас. И было это в такой же день, как и сегодня, накануне Нового Года…

_Перед Новогодней Ночью обычная праздничная суета царила в аббатстве Рэдволл: на кухне готовились праздничные блюда, в Пещерном Зале гирляндами из разноцветной бумаги и игрушками из папье-маше украшалась ёлка, все звери куда-то спешили, суетились, приводили аббатство в порядок. Диббуны, одаренные пергаментом и красками, сидели в детской, из которой не раздавалось ни единого звука. Но легко догадаться, что не все диббуны могли тихо сидеть, не ввязавшись в какое-нибудь приключение._

_Выдрёнок и бельчонок, обоим не более тринадцати сезонов от роду, сидели на кровати в небольшой запертой келье, оба перепачканные пылью от ушей до хвостов._

_\- Ну вот кто тебя просил трогать копья, а, Рик, иначе мы бы тихо всё посмотрели и ушли, и ничего бы нам за это не было._

_Выдрёнок сверкнул глазами:_

_-Тим, ну ты что, совсем? Это же оружейная! Посмотреть и не потрогать?! Тем более, я не просто так копья поронял, гляди, что я нашёл! – С этими словами проказник вскочил с кровати на пол и развязал пояс, после чего на каменный из-под его рубашки упали несколько небольших кожаных мешочка, какие-то коробочки и маленькая книжка._

_Тим спрыгнул с кровати и вместе с другом они принялись разглядывать добычу._

_\- Слушай, а что это? – Спросил бельчонок, взяв в лапы один из мешочков. Развязав его, он понюхал содержимое и звонко чихнул. – Ап-пчхи! Фу, пахнет явно не сахаром. Слушай, а если это лежало в оружейной, может, это оружие какое секретное?_

_Рик, тем временем, листал маленькую книжку:_

_\- Да не знаю, может и не оружие. На, прочитай, у тебя лучше с грамотой. – С этими словами выдрёнок передал другу книжку._

_Тим посмотрел на обложку и начал читать:_

_\- Салют из Са-ла-ман-да-ст-ро-на – Прочитал по слогам бельчонок. - Использовать только по назначению. – Потом он перевернул страницу. – Незаменимое украшение любого праздника под открытым небом. Для того, чтобы изготовить один заряд Вам понадобится: картонный цилиндр, отрезок верёвки, длиной с ладонь, небольшая длинная прямая ветка, столовая ложка пороха из мешочка с чёрной бусинкой, чайная ложка пороха из мешочка с белой бусинкой…_

_Когда Тим дочитал, Рик уже расставил мешочки в последовательности, указанной в книге:_

_\- Ну что, давай попробуем?_

_Тим опасливо посмотрел на мешочки:_

_\- Но здесь было сказано: «Не использовать в доме». Да и слово «порох» вызывает у меня не радужные ассоциации…_

_Выдрёнок взял у друга книжку и открыл её на последней странице:_

_\- Вот что должно получиться! – Он указал на маленький рисунок, где были изображены три картинки: картонный цилиндр на палочке с зажженным фитилём; чёрная точка, летящая по небу и, на последней картинке, яркие разноцветные искры, летящие в разные стороны._

_Тим почесал затылок:_

_-Нууу… Если и вправду так получится…_

_И тут открылась дверь._

_На пороге стояла высокая белка в синем платье и белом переднике. Тим и Рик молниеносно сели так, чтобы за их спинами не было видно их «трофеев»._

_Белка упёрла лапы в бока:_

_\- Ну что, прохвосты, вы уже охладили своё любопытство? – Диббуны сидели, не смея даже слово сказать. – Ладно, молчание – знак согласия. Сейчас я принесу вам новую одежду и только попробуйте снова испачкаться – на ёлку повешу вместо игрушек! – Она подмигнула зверятам и вышла._

_Тим и Рик облегчённо вздохнули:_

_\- Уф, чуть не попались!_

_\- Дааа… Так когда будем делать этот салют?..._

_Бельчонок посмотрел на мешочки за их спинами:_

_\- А там, откуда ты это стащил, были эти «картонные цилиндры»?_

_\- Конечно, но они мне в рубашку не поместились._

_Тим задумался:_

_\- Значит, мы можем раз и навсегда снять с себя все наказания за такой подарок к празднику! Только подумай! Нас все будут благодарить! Так, надо спрятать до вечера всё это, а, когда переоденемся, незаметно проберёмся в оружейную, найдём «картонки» и спрячемся куда-нибудь. Там сделаем салюты и запустим, когда колокол полночь пробьёт и все будут на улице._

_Выдрёнок потрепал друга по плечу:_

_-Ты ж гений, товарищ! Давай прятать всё._

_***_

_На улице уже было темно и заметно похолодало. Золотые рожки месяца на чистом звёздном небе освещали сверкающий снег. В Пещерном Зале вовсю проходил пир, горели на столе свечи и разносился дивный аромат разнообразных блюд и музыка хора, певшего праздничные песни._

_Тим и Рик, обмотавшись шарфами по самые уши, в тёплых вязаных кофтах, в штанах из ткани с начёсом и валенках, сидели за сторожкой у Восточной калитки и мастерили салюты._

_Бельчонок, положив пятый наполненный цилиндр в снег, усмехнулся:_

_\- Хорошо выкрутились: «Ой, ну можно мы пойдём поможем привратнику прибраться? Это мы сами себя накажем за все-все шалости! Ну пожааалуйста!» - Передразнил он Рика._

_Выдрёнок встал со снега:_

_\- Хи-хи, зато сработало! – Рик громко зевнул. – Интересно, взрослые собираются выходить, или нет, я ужасно спать хочу._

_Вдруг они увидели пробирающуюся через сугробы фигуру, которая направилась к колокольне._

_\- Это же звонарь Альберт! Значит, и взрослые скоро выйдут! Быстрее, они не должны нас видеть!_

_Тим и Рик, подхватив свои «поделки», рванули к пруду по прочищенной дорожке, и снег весело скрипел под из лапами._

_Расчёты авантюрной парочки оказались верны: через несколько минут двери главного здания открылись и на улицу вышли все гости и жители аббатства Рэдволл. Почти у каждого в лапах был бенгальский огонь, ящик которых был специально для праздника привезён из Саламандастрона. Толпа весёлых зверей вышла на середину поляны так, чтобы была видна колокольня._

_Когда колокола ударили в первый раз, все зажгли огни и принялись с нетерпением ждать двенадцатого удара._

_***_

_Тим и Рик установили пусковые снаряды для салюта в большой круг. После пятого удара колоколов Мафусаила и Матиаса, бельчонок достал из кармана трут и огниво. Чёткими движениями высекая искры, ловкий зверёк зажёг фитили у всех пяти снарядов и встал рядом с другом._

_Колокола пробили в одиннадцатый раз, а салюты не взлетали._

_Рик принялся нервно теребить варежки:_

_\- Ну всё, теперь нас точно повесят на ёлку. Мы ж не убрались в привратном домике! И подарков нам не будет…_

_Ударили колокола в двенадцатый раз и над аббатством разнеслись радостные крики и весёлый смех._

_Ш-ш-ш-шшухх!_

_Раздалось громкое шипение, перекрывая все остальные звуки, и снаряды, один за другим, рванули в небо. От страха и неожиданности Рик и Тим упали в снег, закрывая головы лапами._

_Ба-бах! Ф-шух!_

_После первого взрыва из толпы рэдволльцев раздались удивлённые и испуганные возгласы, но, уже после второго, все звери снова смеялись и радостно кричали «Ура! С Новым Годом!»._

_Небо осветили в ту ночь пять большущих вспышек красного, зелёного, малинового, золотого и белого пламени и искр._

_Бельчонок и выдрёнок лежали на снегу и радостно смеялись, потому что у них получилось сделать самый красивый подарок на этом празднике и подарить его всем сразу в эту волшебную Новогоднюю ночь._

Небо окрасили три ярких взрыва искр малинового цвета, последовавшие, как и когда-то, после двенадцатого удара колоколов.

У пруда, у того самого места, откуда был запущен салют, стояли Тим, с Катти на лапах, и Милитрисса, а также Командор Рик, его сыновья, Дэн и Тэн, и жена Алиса. Все они весело смеялись, провожая восторженными взглядами последние праздничные искры в небе.

\- Какие красивые, но неправильные звёзды! – Сказала белочка, сидя на лапах отца.

Милитрисса улыбнулась дочери:

\- Но почему же «неправильные», дорогая?

Катти посмотрела на небо:

\- Потому что, когда обычные звёзды падают с неба, мы загадываем желания. А когда неправильные взлетают вверх, мы тоже загадываем желания. – Она посмотрела на отца. – Папа, пойдём, нам надо успеть всех поздравить!

Её идею тут же подхватили братья выдрята:

\- Да! И пожелать всем счастливого Нового Года!

\- И ещё много всего счастливого!


End file.
